dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Adam Taurus VS Takeshi Asakura
Adam Taurus VS Takeshi Asakura is a DBX by ShadowKaras. It is Episode 1 of Season 1. The combatants are Adam from RWBY and Takeshi from Kamen Rider Ryuki. Description 2 sadistic criminals that wield swords! Who will win: the bull or the snake? Battle Adam Taurus and his fellow White Fang members had set up camp in an abandoned warehouse for the day, planning an attack tomorrow. Adam sat, thinking of plans for the oncoming attack- but his thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of pained screams from outside. Grabbing Wilt and Blush, Adam rushed out of the door, to see what was going on. A purple snake-like beast was devouring the White Fang guards stationed to defend the warehouse, and had finished the meal and vanished by the time Adam arrived. Standing near where it used to be warrior clad in purple armor, holding a sword that resembled a snake's fang. Adam unsheathed his blade, and pointed it at Asakura. There was no need for words: both fighters charged at each other, swinging their weapons. FIGHT! Asakura and Adam clashed swords multiple times, exchanging quick blows meant to catch the other off guard. While fending off a swing from Asakura with his right hand, Adam grabbed his rifle with his left and fired a shot at Asakura's armored helmet. The Kamen Rider stumbled backward, and this was all Adam needed to land two swift strikes. Before Adam could land a third blow, Asakura rolled away, grabbed his Visor, and summoned Venosnaker, which spit acid all over Adam. While the Faunus' aura protected him, he was caught off guard, allowing Asakura to summon Metalgelas. The rhino-based Mirror Monster charged and slammed it's head into Adam's chest, sending the White Fang leader flying. The two Mirror Monsters vanished, and Asakura approached, summoning the Metal Horn. Adam sheathed his sword, and when Asakura got close, unsheathed it with a slashing motion. The strike was blocked by Asakura's bulky weapon, but the attack's intention was not to damage- it was to distract. Adam took his foe down with a leg sweep, and opened fire on Asakura. Asakura quickly summoned Evildiver to ram into Adam, but the Faunus caught the stingray monster in mid air with a mighty slash. Asakura growled and called back Evildiver, then used Adam's momentary distraction to roll behind him and land a kick to the back. Adam was knocked aside, but he performed a roll and fired his sword from his rifle. The hilt of the blade struck Asakura in the head, and while the murderer staggered backward, Adam caught Wilt in mid air and used it to perform a brutal series of slashes. Asakura was barely standing, but was knocked to the floor by a final blow to the chest. Adam attempted to execute his prone opponent with a stab to the throat, but Asakura barely jerked his head to the side. He kicked Adam in the chest and summoned his staff, then slotted a card in. Venosnaker appeared and whipped Adam with it's tail, then sprayed it's deadly acid. Adam jumped backward and fired multiple shots at both Venosnaker and Asakura, but they failed to do much damage. Calling back Venosnaker, Asakura slotted in one of his strongest cards. "Unite Vent." said a voice from Asakura's staff. Asakura's 3 Contract Monsters combined into one, a horrifying amalgamation of stingray, rhino, and cobra. Genocider let out a huge roar and punched Adam through a tree. Asakura called Genocider back, and decided to deliver the coup de grace. He activated his Final Vent- but little did he know, Adam had a trump card of his own. Genocider appeared behind Adam, and Asakura jumped towards Adam, going for a mighty dropkick. Adam sheathed his blade and waited for Asakura to draw near. Once the Rider was close enough, Adam began to unsheath his blade, releasing all the stored energy in it. This was the Moonslice. But before he could finish the attack, Adam felt two feet press on his chest and send him flying into a vortex that had appeared on Genocider's stomach. ''No! ''Adam thought. He had used Moonslice too late. There was no further time to think, as Adam was sucked into the vortex. In a blink of light, Adam fell beside Genocider, unconscious, with no Aura left. Genocider began to feed on him as Asakura watched in glee. Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:'TV Shows vs Web Shows' themed DBXs Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Fight Category:ShadowKaras Category:Completed What-If? DBX Fights